


I Never Thought He'd Be the One

by SenpaiIkari



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiIkari/pseuds/SenpaiIkari
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 6





	I Never Thought He'd Be the One

“What do you mean you’re quitting? You’re our number one sales representative!" Your boss said as you couldn't handle it no more. You had had enough of your job and honestly was planning on quitting a while ago, but now seemed even better now that your Grandfather had given you his home since he had passed away.

“I’m moving away.” You stated very proudly, “I need a new start and a new job and the perfect opportunity has just came up as I can’t handle it here anymore. The job sucks, you suck, and moving away just feels right.” you said as your boss gasped.

“But, y/n…” 

You shook your head as you were putting your foot down, “No buts… I’m quitting and that’s final.” 

Your boss groaned loudly as he was not pleased with your decision, but sighed when he finally replied, “Fine, but down come whining back to me when things don’t work out.” 

You shrugged, “It will work out, trust me.” and you left to start your new life as a farmer.

(Time Skip)

“Wow, it's been ages since I’ve been here.” You said as you had finally arrived in Pelican town. The bus stop was covered in woods as you would have thought this side of town would have shown more buildings than trees. The bus stop was not very big as it was just the ticket booth, the bus, and then what looked like a worn down rail cart. A few bushes had lined the fence as you assumed that was to either your Grandfather’s farm or into the city. A woman, in what looked like a yellow hoodie and jeans, stood at the gate that led to either paths was smiling and waving as you noticed her and knew she was one of the very few who arrived at your Grandfather’s funeral. This woman was named Robin and was very good friends with your Grandfather. They were childhood friends like the Mayor who you assumed would meet later. 

“Hey! How are you?!” Robin smiled as you finally reached her, “How was the bus ride?”

“The bus ride was long and loud.” You laughed, “Too many teenagers and I think a baby or two?”

Robin arched a brow, “That does seem noisy.” 

“Hello!!!” a much deeper voice said as both of you turned to see who was talking, “How are you, my dear?” 

“I’m doing well, Mayor Lewis, how are you?” You smiled as blush slowly crept up your cheeks, “It's been a while. How's the wife?”

Mayor Lewis frowned slightly as you had guessed not so well. The three of you stood there in silence as Robin decided to break it with, “How ‘bout that farm? Should we see it?”

You and Mayor Lewis nodded as Robin waved her hand for the three of you to go. The three of you walked until you came to a gate and what you assumed was the farm. Trees, branches, and rocks littered the place as this was suppose to be your Grandfather’s farm, but was now a littered mess of nature. 

“W-what happened?” You asked as you passed through the gate and onto the farm, “This isn’t my Grandfather’s farm. This is a mess! A fucking mess!” 

Mayor Lewis gasped as Robin let out a giggle. The two of them just watching as you were very angry someone had let your Grandfather’s farm get this bad.

“Your Grandfather told me to leave the farm as is. He said whoever decides on taking over can clean up the farm and do as they please.” Mayor Lewis said as you looked over at him with a sad frown on your face.

“But it was so beautiful, why would anyone let it get this bad?” You asked picking up a few branches and tossing them to the side to get closer to the cottage.

The two shrugged, “He probably thought you would have came here sooner, but you're here now and that is all that matters.” Mayor Lewis said as you sighed picking up a few more branches and sat down on what you assumed was the porch to the cottage.

“Still this place looks like a mess…” You sighed staring at your front yard, “How am I suppose to clean all this up and make money at the same time?” you questioned as all you had was $500 you had saved from your last job. 

“Well that’s where we come in.” Robin said as she smiled brightly at you, “If you ever need an upgrade to the house I can upgrade it, add a kitchen, maybe a nursery, or a basement for aging wine.” she went on and on as if you couldn’t tell, Robin loved building things. She even said she could build you a coop and barn for animals if you ever decided to go that route.

“And Clint can help you with upgrading your tools.” Mayor Lewis said as he was trying to make things more lighter in the conversation the three of you were having, “He can even break geodes from the mine, whenever that decides to open.” 

“A mine? You guys have a mine?” 

They both nodded.

“Okay…” You said as you asked if there was anything else you needed to know before they go.

“Meet everyone.” Robin said as the statement was kind of weird, “Everyone here in Pelican Town is really nice. I’m sure you’ll even make some friends along the way.” 

“You mean your son, for instance.” 

Robin blushed digging her hands deeper in her yellow hoodie, “Maybe.” she mumbled.

“Anything else?” you asked as you were kind of annoyed at this point as you weren’t really good at socializing but would do it so you wouldn’t get bored on the farm.

“Pierre is closed on Wednesdays. He along with the fishermen, Willy, have set days on when they are open and when they are not.” Mayor Lewis said as you nodded.

“When does Willy close?” You asked as Mayor Lewis handed you the key to the cottage you would now be calling home.

“Saturdays.” He replied.

“Anything else?” You said as you really just wanted to go inside and lay down. That bus ride had taken a lot out of you and with all this information you were definitely gonna need some rest here shortly.

“No, I think that should be it.” Mayor Lewis replied as you nodded once more. The three of you chatted some more as the sun slowly sank within the horizon and with that said your goodbyes. The cottage door now unlocked as you decided to go in and see how much damage you were really dealing with. Your new life finally here as you were scared, but excited. You couldn't wait to see what Pelican town had to offer, but for now it was time to rest as tomorrow was a new day and a new adventure you could not wait to start.


End file.
